Yamato Agari
Agari Yamato (東 大和) is a bandit that tried to assault Dr. Dustan in Kyoto. He and his group of thugs(which we're made up of adults and kids) tried to steal the two boxes containing Ultimo and Vice, but they we're confronted by Vice afterwards (after killing 4 of his men). He and his men then try to kill Vice leaving the plot in a partial cliffhanger. Apparently he has a reincarnation of himself in the 21st century. His ancestor from the 12th century apparently turned into Ultimo's master. Appearance For his age, he is relatively tall and is a man of rather normal build. His facial features comprise simply of medium length dark brown hair, that is arranaged with a prominent and spiked fringe commonly swept to one particular side, and equally dark brown eyes. Due to the present circumstances surrounding his age, Yamato spends a significant percentage of time in school, resulting in his typical clothing consisting simply of the uniform that he wears when attending "Senju Academy". His uniform itself is composed of a dark grey/black blazer, that is worn over matching trousers and a slightly opened white shirt. The school's signature crest is embellished onto the blazers left side, formed by a unique insigna surrounded by a border, that are both gold in color. Other components of the uniform include a black tie, with printed golden designs and which is normally worn loosely around the neck, a plain belt and a pair of light colored loafers. Yamato's original incarnation of the 12th century, remains relatively the same in appearance, with only his clothes changing dramatically between the two periods. Although, his hair still retains it's largely spikey styling, it is considerably longer in length and is tied back using a long thin length of cheap fabric. It was abject poverty that drove Yamato towards the occupation of a bandit and his clothes are a representation of the current life leads, being both of the lowest quality and greatly torn, and comprising of only of an unbranded kimono and dark sash. These clothes are complemented by a single katana, worn to his left side. After numerous years traveling with Ultimo during this 12th century period, Yamato's wears have drastically altered, demonstrating the significant amount of respect and popularity he has now earned. Although a large portion of items remain the same, they are of much higher quality and have lost the peasant appearance previously attributed to them. The additions of armour, covering the majority of the left arm and both legs, and a large bow, slung on his back, are also present. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with Ultimo, he now bears the Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) upon his right forearm, which takes the form of an ornate image of a crane. Personality Yamato was originally like every other normal schoolboy, with no other ambition than to remain completely normal. However, he does have the tendency not to drop anything that he would get involved with. He also crushes on Sayama quite a bit. Relationships Sayama Makoto A 17-year-old girl, who attends the same school as Yamato in the 21st century. He has demonstrated obssessive feelings towards her, ever since their chance meeting in elementary school but she has yet to provide any indication on whether these feelings are mutual. Kodaira Rune Yamato's best friend, in the 21st century, and person he is closet to. Abilities During the 12th century period; Yamato's exploits as a bandit became infamous and in doing so he gained considerable skills in both wielding numerous weapons, being proficient in swordsmanship and archery, and horse riding. It appears some of these qualties may have transferred over to his future self, as demonstrated when he preformed a traditional sword swing at Vice, using his school bag in the place of a katana. Category:Characters